World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge
This world is currently set a few years after the fall of Building 26, and nearly a year, by now, since the existence of abilities were publically exposed. After Building 26 was finished, some characters began seeking redemption for what they have done in the past and other characters began seeking revenge, usually on ex-workers of B26. There was a clash between the two sides, in which the Carnival became involved. After the Carnival was also stopped, the existence of abilities was exposed to the general public, by Sinead O'Brien. In this world, most characters can only have 1 ability, like in Heroes itself. There are a small amount of "multies" (characters that have an ability that allows them to have more than one ability, such as Empathic Mimicry), which have to be agreed to by the world moderator before the user is allowed to role-play with them. This world is set to reasonably go along with canon from the show, but at the same time some alterations are allowed. For example, some minor or recurring characters from the show that had died were brought back by a character called Eve Adams, who had the ability to bring people back to life and create living beings from inanimate objects. Also, in this world it was more the negotiations between the characters and the Government that shut down Building 26, not the canon characters' actions in the show. The same is also true for how the Carnival was dealt with, and how the abilities were exposed. History The first story arc of this world was titled Hunted, and it followed the characters through their ordeal with Building 26, the American Government taskforce that imprisoned evolved humans. The characters were thrown together as if by fate and together they rebelled, rescued their families and negotiated with the Government to shut down Building 26. The second arc, titled Redemption Vs Revenge, followed the characters as they attempted to rebuild their lives after Building 26, and return to normality. Some tried to earn redemption for their past crimes and misdemeanors, while others sought revenge instead. The Carnival was also involved and dealt with, and at the end of the arc the existence of abilities was exposed. The third arc, currently untitled, follows how the world and the characters' lives will change as a result of this exposure. The public reaction, to date, has been generally mixed. Characters A red asterisk after a name shows that the character is an evolved human. Italics mean that character is inactive. Main Characters *''Thomas Adams'' (Babyfaced Geek)* *''Dexter Lee'' (Babyfaced Geek)* *Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu (Flickerflame)* *Keitaro Kiryuu (Flickerflame)* *Sean O'Brien (Flickerflame)* *Sinead O'Brien (Flickerflame)* *Eoin Connell (Flickerflame)* *Adam Jones (Pippy)* *Liz Jones (Pippy)* *''Theodore "The Vicar" Rose (Flying man)*'' *''Shakira Merbarak'' (Flying man)* *''Josh Evans'' (Flying man)* *David Johnson (Superheroesfanatic-IR)* *''Danielle Grace'' (Blazingphoenix)* *''Olivia Grace'' (Blazingphoenix)* *''Michela Grace'' (Blazingphoenix)* *''Lyle Brand'' (Mattsnumberonefan)* *''Megan Brown'' (Mattsnumberonefan)* *''Jason Brand'' (Mattsnumberonefan)* *''Omar Meslat'' (Funnybunnyofdoom)* *''Lionel Chéron'' (Pavlove)* *''Akio Takahashi'' (Starstruck)* *Molly Sanders (Lowri) * *''Katie Reed'' (Cake?)* *''Trenton DeMille-Strauss'' (Piper13)* Recurring Characters *''Jennifer Adams'' (Babyfaced Geek) *''Anthony Adams'' (Babyfaced Geek) *''James Macht'' (Babyfaced Geek) *''Joshua Harper'' (Babyfaced Geek) *''Marlon Bishop'' (Flying man)* *James Leit (Flickerflame) *Sanders (Flickerflame)* *Jasper Ellis (Flickerflame)* *Shaleigh Johnson (Superheroesfanatic-IR)* *Caitlin Jones (Pippy)* *Gemma Jones (Pippy)* *James Jones (Pippy])* *Kate Jones (Pippy)* *Katherine Jones (Pippy)* *Matt Jones (Pippy) *Joseph Jones (Pippy) *Emily Jones (Pippy)* *Rose Jones (Pippy) Canon Characters These characters are available for use. Before using a canon character, check that no one else is using them at the time, and remember to keep continuity with earlier uses. All uses must be in continuity with canon, meaning that any main characters can only be used briefly. Main Canon Characters *Betty* *Elle Bishop* *Monica Dawson* *Paulette Hawkins* *Alejandro Herrera* *Maya Herrera *Anna Korelenko* *Eden McCain* Minor Canon Characters *Angie* *Gael Cruz *Damon Dawson *Nana Dawson *Echo DeMille* *Eric Doyle (aka Jason Tyminski)* *Donna Dunlap* *Manuel Garcia* *Manuel's girlfriend (name unknown) *Gina *Lee Grigsby *Harmon* *Sabine Hazel (and child *) *Sanjog Iyer* *Bianca Karina* *Ando Masahashi* *Samir Mellouk* *Rachel Mills* *Leona Mills* *Misha* *Kimiko Nakamura *Abigail Rains* *Claude Rains* *Sparrow Redhouse* *West Rosen* *Micah Saunders* *Ricardo Silva* *Eric Thompson Jr *Victor* *Valerie* *Volts *Molly Walker* *Alex Woolsly* Moderator The World Moderator for this world is Babyfaced Geek but we all call her C! Memorable Quotes You can find all memorable quotes for this world here. Category:Worlds